


Reflection

by ancalime8301



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Community: watsons_woes, Drabble, Gen, POV Mycroft Holmes, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2039598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancalime8301/pseuds/ancalime8301
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft reflects on Holmes, Watson, and Mrs. Watson. Post AGOS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

> Written (late) for the [watsons_woes](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/) JWP [practice prompt 02](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1032171.html): _Your practice prompt: In a minor key. Use the POV of a minor character in some way._

That Doctor Watson had above average intelligence and a patient disposition was obvious from the fact that my brother had enjoyed his company for some years and, conversely, that he had put up with my brother's erratic habits.

That the Doctor would eventually wed was not a surprise, but Sherlock's acceptance of Watson's wife was a surprise, indeed. That he made an exception to his distrust of women was remarkable.

That I was favorably impressed by her wit and intelligence was astonishing.

I only hope she will be able to keep the Doctor happy now that my brother is gone.


End file.
